Zuko and Sokka
by Neon Lumberjack
Summary: This is a crossover of Calvin and Hobbes and Avatar. Calvin is Zuko. Hobbes is Sokka. This story is full of their crazy antics and adventures. There is no bending and Sokka is Zuko's imaginary friend. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**This a crossover of Calvin and Hobbes and Avatar. Zuko is Calvin and Sokka is Hobbes. There is no bending and Sokka is Zuko's imaginary friend. I'm making them drabbles so... Yeah! I hope you like it! Below is the characters and who is who. **

**Calvin: Zuko**

**Hobbes: Sokka**

**Susie: Katara**

**Ms Wormwood: Headmaster**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

A bus pulls up the bus stop and opens its doors. A boy named Zuko with black hair aged 6 runs out of the bus in hopful delight of a nice afternoon at home. He races to the door and without hesitating to walk in he opens the door, walks in, and yells, "**I'M HOME!!"**

"**YAAAAA!!!"** His best friend, Sokka leaps onto him in his happiness of seeing his home. Oh, yeah, Sokka is his imaginary friend also.

Zuko and Sokka wrestle all the way into the yard. After they finish and are panting Zuko shouts, "**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!"**

"Natural exuberance is one of those qualities that makes us imaginary friends so darn endearing!" he replies.

* * *

Zuko comes home after a long day at school.

"**I'M HOME!" **he yells as he leaps to the floor.

**"YAAA**... Huh?? Uh Oh!" Sokka screams as he goes soaring through the air. He tried to welcome his best friend home by tackling him to the ground, but it failed when Zuko leaped to the ground and left the door open. Sokka flies out the door and into the yard.

Zuko stands back up and walks into the doorway. he yells, "HA HA! FOOLED **YOU**!!" He turns around to enjoy his afternoon in peace, but forgets to close the door. He chuckles to himself, "Ha! Stupid kid!"

Little does Zuko know that Sokka has sprang back around to tackle Zuko. He thinks to himself, _Elasped turnaround time, point eight seconds_!

* * *

Zuko arrives home at his normal time. As the memories yesturday's arrival back home start to haunt Zuko. He cautiously opens the door and waves his hand in the doorway to make sure that Sokka isn't waiting to pounce on him. He pulls his hand back when nothing happens. Zuko waits a little longer before peeking around the door.

"Hello?" he meekly calls out. When he sees no one there, Zuko starts to slowly walk through the house. His anxiety making him jump at every noise. "Sokka??"

Behind the door, awiats Sokka counting down til he pounces on Zuko. He counts down in his head, _Six... Five... Four..._

* * *

Zuko comes home after a long day of learning. He opens the door and twists his head around the doorway. He shyly calls out, "I'm home."

When no answer- or anyone jumping on him- he walks in and says louder, "I'm home." Nothing is his reply. He starts to get annoyed and tromps through the house yelling, "**I'M HOME!**" He finally reaches his room. And to his surprise he sees Sokka lounging on his bed reading a comic book. Zuko throws up his arms and screams, "**WEL-L-L??"**

Sokka replies by simply saying, "So you're home."

* * *

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Zuko shouts as he jumps off the us and runs to his house. He swiftly yanks the door open in his haste to enjoy his afternoon without having knowledge forced into his cranium. "At last! Home sweet ho..." he pauses. His eyes widen as he realizes what he has just done. He utters two words, "Oh no."

Faster than a torpedo, Sokka sprints to Zuko and leaps onto him. The end result is the two tearing up the backyard and getting all dirty.

"Hoo hoo! That was a **good** one! Look how far away we landed!" exclaims Sokka.

"A house with Sokka is never a home," sighs Zuko.

* * *

"**I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**" Zuko yells as he races to his home. "Ho ho! They TRIED to make me learn, but _I _was too TOUGH for 'em!" He reaches the door and is about to open it up, but suddenly remembers every single time he comes home and Sokka tackles him. He comes up with an idea and runs to the garage. He enters the garage and pulls out a broom. He grabs a saw and sawed the broom to his height. He ties the other end of the broom on to make arms. He, then, proceeds to put his jacket on the broom maniquet.

Zuko sets his little maniquet in front of the door. He hides in the bushes and yells, "**I'M HOME!**"

The doors opens and Sokka comes out, lifts up the decoy, and says, "Why hello, Zuko! Do come in, won't you?" He turns around and closes the door.

Zuko hears the door being locked. He crawls out of the bushes and cries, "HEY! HEY!"

"May I read all your comic books? I _**may**_? Thanks you, Zuko!" he hears on the other side of the door. Zuko tries to open it, but it is useless. He gives up and sits on the porch steps.

"May I draw mustaches on all the superheros? I _**may**_? Oh joy!" Sokka exclaims.

"I'll get him for this if it takes my whole life." Zuko sulks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Zuko and Sokka! I hope you like it! P.S. When if talks about Spaceman Spiff and such like that, it's all in Zuko's imagination. Just thought I'd throw that out!

**

* * *

**

**Bath Time**

Zuko arrives home covered in muck. His mom- after noticing his filth- says, "Goodness, you're filthy. Into the tub with you."

Zuko walks upstairs and into the bathroom. Without taking off his clothes or running any water, he gets into the tub.

"I obey the letter of the law, if not the spirit." he replies.

"LET'S HEAR SOME WATER RUNNING!" his mom calls from downstairs.

"Nuts." Zuko climbs out of the tub.

* * *

"**I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH! I HATE TAKING BATHS!" **Zuko shouts. He begins to run around through the house as his mom chases him. She finally catches him and proceeds to take him up the stairs. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Zuko yells all the way up to the bathroom. His mom gets the water running and fills the tub up. When the bath is ready she puts Zuko in and leaves.

"They can make me do it, but they can't make me do it with dignity." he says.

* * *

"BATH TIME, ZUKO!" Zuko's mom shouts. Zuko suddenly panicks. He hates baths. He begins the nightly rititual: his mom tells him it's time for a bath and he runs and hides.

His mom begins to look for Zuko. She searches all through the house. "COME ON, LET'S JUST GET IT OVER WITH THIS TIME, ALL RIGHT?" She opens a closet to see if he's hiding in there. "WHERE ARE YOU? LET'S GO!"

Upstairs in the bathroom is Zuko. He is hiding inside the tub. He smirks to himself, " She'll never look here."

* * *

We find Spaceman Spiff struggling across the terrian of a distant planet! Suddenly the ground begins to shake! A cloud of dust appears on the horizon! It's a Zorg! Our here runs for cover, but the Zorg is instantly upon him! Spiff fires his blaster, but the weapon is useless against the monster! There fearless space explorere is taken to the Zorg's cave where he discovers a vat of boiling water! Oh no! Our hero is about to be cooked alive! Spiff's mind races furiously...

"Well? Get in," his mom says. She's trying to get Zuko into the bathtub, but he isn't doing anything, but standing around.

"Don't you want to lean way, way over, and test how hot the water is?" Zuko tries to persuede.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko! Guess what time it is!" Zuko's dad says.

"Why? What time is it?"

"It's a very **SPECIAL** time!"

"Oh boy, oh boy! What time is it?"

"Do you **_really _**want to know?"

"Yes, yes! Tell me! Tell me! Quick! Please! Yes!" Zuko starts to bounce up and down.

"**IT'S YOUR BATH TIME! OH BOY!!**"

After awhile Zuko is in the tub taking his bath with Sokka keeping him company. It's quiet until Zuko says, " You know how old people always write to Dear Abby, complaining that their kids never write, call, or visit? Those letters really crack me up."

* * *

"So THERE you are! Get out right now! Into the tub! Let's go!!" Zuko's mom shouts when she finds him. Zuko climbs out the vacuum.

"She'd have never found me if I hadn't sneezed." Zuko sulks on his way into the bath tub. Sokka is in there the bathroom waiting for him.

"I'll give you a quarter to take my bath for me." Zuko offers.

"Let's see the quarter first," Sokka says. Zuko runs into his room and comes back with a quarter in hand.

"Here. Just splash around while I make it sound as if it's me in the tub."

"Ok. It's a deal." Sokka gets into the tub and begins to splash around. "In fact, for another 25 cents, I'll take your Wednesday bath, too."

"Wow! Really?? I could never take a bath again!" Zuko wonders out loud. After Sokka is in the tub for awhile, he comes out and Zuko hands him towel.

"Boy, that was easy. A few weeks of this and I'll be rich!" Sokka exclaims. He drys off and Zuko and Sokka get ready for bed. Once they're in bed, Zuko's mom comes in to give Zuko a kiss good night.

"Good night. Give me a kiss," she says, leaning in. "**BLECHH! **You're filthy!"

"Didn't you hear me take my bath??" Zuko holds up his towel. "See? My towel is wet! See? See?" he tries to persuede. Zuko's mom forces him to actually take a bath. When he gets back into bed he says to Sokka, "I want my quarter back."

"Forget it. It's as good as spent."

* * *

"No!" Zuko knows what time it is. It's bath time. Zuko runs away from his mom, but she catches him and carrys him up to the tub. When she gets back downstairs, Zuko's dad says, " Goodness, what was all that fuss?"

"Oh, Zuko didn't want to take his bath. What a noisy kid!" Back upstairs in the bathroom, Zuko is panicking.

"I'm doomed. I can't believe my own parents would do this to me!" he mumbles under his breath. Suddenly a bubble monster emerges from bathtub.

"Ah-ha! I've got you now, kid!" it shouts.

Zuko suddenly screams in terror, "**AAUGH! HELP! QUICK! MOMM!" **

The monster dunks Zuko under the water. "Ha ha ha! Have a drink!"

"**ZUKO! **QUIET DOWN AND QUIT THAT SPLASHING! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO CLEAN THE WHOLE BATHROOM!" Zuko's mom yells from downstairs after hearing all the splashing.

Zuko finally frees himself from the monster's grip and yanks the plug. The monster slowly dies going down the drain. "Ha! I pulled the plug! Down the drain with you! **DIE, FIEND! DIE, DIE!**" he shouts.

Back downstairs- and in reality- his mom asks his dad, "Don't tell me he's letting the water out ALREADY!"

Zuko walks by and says, "Believe it, Lady."

* * *

It's that time again. Zuko's mom is helping Zuko undress for his bath. Zuko innocently asks, "Can Sokka take a bath too?"

"No, Sokk doesn't need one. Hold still," his mom answers. She lifts Zuko up and sets him into the tub. She, then, leaves Zuko to take his bath.

Even though he's alone Zuko argues, "By golly, what if I drown because nobody was here to rescue me??" He gets out of the tub and opens the door yelling, "SOKKA! C'MERE!"

Zuko comes back into the bathroom with Sokka following him. They both get into the tub.

"Mom can't know you're in here, okay?" Zuko says.

"I'll disguises myself with bubbles," Sokka replies.

"Hmm.. You need a hat. Hang on." Zuko gets out of the tub to retrieve a hat. "I'll get one of Dad's."

"I like his gray one best."

Zuko leaves the bathroom to go get a hat. A few minutes pass before he gets back and puts the gray hat on Sokka. He takes in Sokka's new look and decides that he's missing something.

"Maybe you should wear a tie, too. I'll be right back," he turns around and leaves to get a tie. But not before Sokka says, "Better hurry! I think I hear your mom coming!"

Downstairs, Zuko passes his dad reading a book with a tie in his hand. He tries to be discrete about it, but his cover is blown when his mom yells from the bathroom, "Dear! Why are YOU taking a bath?!? ...And wearing your best hat!!" Let's just say, Zuko didn't get away with that.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, Zuko is getting ready for his weekly bath with Sokka keeping him company. Zuko opens up a cabinet door.

"Whenever I take my bath..."Zuko begins to tell his anecdote. "... I always put my ducky in first." He pulls out his little rubber duck and walks over to the tub. He sets his ducky into the water.

"For companionship?" Sokka inquires.

Zuko turns to him. "To test for sharks," he corrects.

* * *

"**THE WATER'S TOO COLD!**" Zuko shouts to his mom from the bathtub. She comes up to the bathroom to correct the water's tempurature. She allows some hot water to flow into the tub before shutting it off. She gets up to leave, but doesn't quite just yet leave before Zuko complains again. "Now it's too hot."

His mom turns on the cold water, letting the water cool down. Once Zuko is satisfied with the tempurature he says, "Ok." He looks down at the water and realizes it's pretty deep. "But now it's too deep."

* * *

The fearsome shark senses distress in the waves above him! He circles up, closer and closer to the terrified victim!

"**HEY!**" Zuko's mom cries as Zuko sprays her with water. Zuko sinks back into the soapy water. "You know, for someone who hates baths as much as you do, you're not making this go any faster!"

_Another gruesome kill..._ Zuko thinks.


End file.
